


Brother

by Pretty_Odd



Category: Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brother - Hesistant Alien, Other, kind of song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: Mikey goes out for a night with his friends. Gerard waits for him at home. Mikey doesn't come back. Gerard's still waiting for him. Mikey's missing. Gerard looks for him.





	

"I'm going out tonight," Mikey says from the doorway. Gerard doesn't look up, he's so engrossed in his comic. "Gerard?" Mikey says. This time Gerard looks up, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from whatever comic he was buried in, "yeah Mikes?" Mikey sighs, this was so usual if his brother, Gerard hardly ever listens to him, "I'm going out with friends." When Mikey looks at him again his brother is back staring at his comic, Gerard gives a quick, "okay, see ya later Mikes." The younger of the two sighs again then walks out the door, "see you later too..." Mikey murmurs before quietly shutting the door to not disturb his brother.

He walks onto the footpath, wishing his brother cared more, it didn't seem like Gerard cared much about him these days. Mikey remembers the days he and his brother would make things up, play imaginary games, he wish it were still like that, when Gerard was overprotective of his little brother. They used to stay up all night talking, Mikey grins, remembering the one Christmas night he kept Gerard up to see if Santa would fly past, but Gerard didn't mind at all. He can't go back now, things have changed. They weren't little kids anymore, Mikey pushed the thought from his mind and kept walking.

~~~~

Gerard reads four issues of the comic before putting it away. The house feels too quiet, it's too dark, so dark that Gerard wonders how he was able to read in this light. He flicks the light switch on, Gerard smirks, remembering the time Mikey scared the living shit out of him when he turned on a light as a kid. Mikey was always joking around. That's why the house felt so quiet, Mikey wasn't here to brighten up the place, because fuck lights Mikey's laugh was bright enough to light up the entire city. Gerard's smirk soon turns into a yawn.

He stumbles back to bed, crawling into the sheets and covering his body in one too many blankets. Gerard tries to get to sleep, he really does try but instead his mind wonders to Mikey, the person he cares most about in the world. Gerard thinks back, he hasn't had much time to talk to him lately, too much work, and the free time he does have he spends on comics. Gerard physically cringes at the amount of time he's spent with his younger brother. He sighs, he'll spend a whole lot more time with him tomorrow, no scratch that, he'll hang out with his awesome baby brother every day for the next week.

Gerard smiles at this then finally falls asleep.

~~~~

A soft grey morning light shines through the curtains, Gerard yawns then stretches out like a cat before getting up. He walks downstairs, expecting to see Mikey. But it's just silence. "Mikey?" Gerard asks the empty room, which of course has no reply. Mikey probably stayed the night at his friends house Gerard decided. The red head sighs then lies back on the couch and checks his phone. Thirteen new messages and six missed calls from Frank. Okay....this is weird.

Gerard goes to look at the messages.

 

_Gerard can you tell Mikey to get his ass over here?_

_Gee!_

_GERARD!_

_GEE GEE!_

_Hello?_

_Gerard, get your face out of the fucking comics and answer me!_

_Gerard, where's Mikey?_

_Tell Mikey he's super late._

_Is Mikey with you?_

_Hello?_

_Gerard Arthur Way if you don't respond I will stab you_

_I will stab you_

_Seriously, can you message me? I just wanna know where Mikey is, he's not answering his phone._

 

Gerard frowns, Mikey's not with Frank? Then where is he? Gerard calls Frank to question him, the call is answered right away. "GERARD! fucking finally, why didn't Mikey come hang out like we planned?" Frank rushed. "What? Frank I thought he was with you, he left last night, is he with Ray?" Gerard asks. "No, Ray's right here with me....." Frank murmured. "Have you tried calling Mikey?" Gerard said, his heart rate started to speed up, what if something happened to his brother? What if....what if Mikey disappeared...and the last thing Gerard did was show Mikey he didn't care. 

"Where's my baby brother?!?!?" he screams over the phone.

 

 


End file.
